United States (and Capitals) of Hetalia!
by ICouldn'tThinkOfAGoodName
Summary: (I can't think of a good summary...) *ReEdit*


**Here you go, the first real chapter to my FanFiction. This took waaaay to long to write. -_-**

 **I do not own Hetalia or all of the OCs.**

"Hey, America? We brought you the memo from the meeting," England knocked on America's front door. A collection of nations, after America had missed his fifth Nation Meeting, realized something was definitely wrong. Germany, England, and China had gone to investigate.

"Coming!" There was the sound of something breaking, then loud arguing, silence, and footsteps getting closer to the door. A worn down and tired looking America opened the door. "'Sup?"

"America…? Is something wrong?" Germany asked.

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Someone upstairs yelled. America visibly paled.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the house, and a girl appeared at the top of the stairs. The girl, noticing the Nations, missed the last step going down the stairs and fell face first onto the ground with a loud 'smack'. "Sh*t!"

"DOG PILE ON WISCONSIN!" A boy yelled.

"OH F*CK N-" the girl on the floor, Wisconsin, screamed as she tried to get out of the way. A girl with short brown and blond hair jumped on her first; followed by a sparkly boy who looked like he had just came from Las Vegas; a boy who bore a striking resemblance to Dave Strider, shades and all; and a boy that looked sort of like a thirteen year old version of Russia, but with America's jacket topped the pile.

"I… will… _murder_ you Alaska!" Wisconsin hissed from the bottom of the pile, surrounded by a dark aura.

"I would _love_ to see you try~," Alaska smirked.

"I can't breathe," the girl with short hair gasped, laughing. "Get _off,_ you three!"

"Ahahahaha! Sorry Maddie!" Dave Str- I mean the other boy- pushed Alaska off of the pile and stood up.

"Freeeedom!" The sparkly boy exclaimed, standing up and adjusting his shades. He blinked, just then noticing the other nations. "Oh."

Wisconsin flipped the other states off, with 'Maddie' still sitting on her. "YOU IDIOTS."

"Eheheheheh," The blond boy laughed nervously.

America facepalmed, "I'm going to regret asking this, but _why_?"

Cue everyone at once:

"Some of the others are missing!"

"California, Texas, London and New York and some others are having an epic dance battle on 'So What'!"

"Florida beat Sadistic Music Factory, Seni…Sin…Se… howeveryoupronounceit, Black Rock Shooter, and Rin-chan Nau PERFECTLY WITH EXPERT on Project Diva F! Now she's trying Hm? Ah, Yes!"

"Holy sh*t! Really?!"

"Guys…"

"I know right!?"

"Can we go swimming, Mommy?"

"MAYBE IF YOU'D GET OFF OF ME!"

"Some of the territories and provinces locked Ottawa in a closet!"

"Colorado was cheating!"

"Revolt! Revolt!"

"Nobody cares!"

"I do!"

"F*ck you, then!"

"Hey, where'd Minnesota go?"

"OI!"

"Can I jump off of the roof?! I swear it's safe, I have a jump rope!"

"WT*?!"

"Guys!"

"I found a puppy! Can I keep it?"

"Arizona tried to kill me!"

"Vermont and Michigan are being really annoying again."

"I think Alaska is dabbling in black magic again…"

"Aww~! How'd you guess?"

"Aaaaaand that's creepy."

"GUYS!"

"YES!?"

"PLEASE SHUT UP!" The states were instantly quiet.

Almost every nation was staring; nobody had ever heard America yell before.

"Waitamoment,you'reGermany,aren'tyou!?" The short haired girl squealed, and, in the blink of an eye, shot off of the brown haired girl and was instantly shaking his hand. "Momhasacrushonyou!"

"He didn't need to know that!" The brown haired girl yelped, standing up.

America was still facepalming, "Why don't you just introduce yourselves already?"

"Erm… hallo?" The girl with brown hair dusted herself off. "My name's Wisconsin."

"Madison~!" The youngest girl glomped Wisconsin, almost causing her to fall down. "I'm her daughter!"

"DAUGHTER!?" England exclaimed.

"Nevada," the sparkly boy nodded.

"Texas," Da- _the boy_ \- smirked.

"I'm Alaska! We're America's kids!"

"You have children!?" England looked ready to faint.

"Fifty-one and one grandchild," Alaska corrected.

"That's… a lot of kids, aru."

Madison grabbed Japan's hand and started dragging him up the steps, "Florida's really good at Project Diva! You have to see her! Tokyo and California taught her!"

As they got to the top of the steps, they finally realized how incredibly loud America's house really was. The Doctor Who theme song and the DanganRonpa theme song blasted from one side of the house while 'So What?' blasted from the other with Classic somewhere in the middle.

"Holy f*ck."

"America should not be allowed to have children."

None of the States (and capital) or America seemed to notice the comment.

You could practically see Alaska's ears tune to the DanganRonpa song, "Aww, she switched games."

"She did beat all the levels," Wisconsin corrected him.

"Welp, at least now it's a game she doesn't know," Alaska sighed. "And it's a game that I know~," you could see his eyes sparkle.

As they entered the room, Alaska cupped his hands around his mouth, "Oh for f*cks sake! Fukawa is totally the killer!"

A black haired girl with a collection of piercings whipped around and gave him a death glare. "Yousonofab*tch!" The black haired person hissed as she grabbed a pillow to throw as a projectile. She stopped suddenly, dropping the pillow, as she saw Japan. "Oh. Dad."

All eyes instantly turned to Japan. "DAD!?"

Japan looked nervous. "I…"

"Ahahahaha! Nobody's fooling anyone!" America smiled. "You guys all have Capitals, don't you? I kind of figured after London and Tokyo came to visit the first time."

There was an upset cry as a girl fell out from the closet. "You promised you wouldn't tell!" The girl had long, brown hair with blond bangs. She had a long-sleaved black undershirt with a purple t-shirt that bore the mark of something like the combination of a M and a V.

England looked shocked, "London!? You're not supposed to be h-"

"Here?" London scoffed, rolling her emerald green eyes. "And do what? Man the shop? You can't keep treating me like a spoiled brat! I wanna meet new people, not just go between work and home!" She stomped out of the room, pouting.

"Welp, that was dramatic," Tokyo smirked.

Florida gave Tokyo a tired look, "I'll go get her. You deal with…them." She motioned to the closet before slipping past the other nations and running to catch London, "London! Don't be like that!...That's not an appropriate finger!"

Tokyo giggled at the last remark. "Anyways… cover's blown. You guys can come out!"

"Because I seriously didn't think our cover was blown after both you and London blew it," A girl with jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail and pale grey eyes scoffed sarcastically. "Thanks Einstein."

Tokyo pouted, "No need for sarcasm, Beijing."

From the closet, there was a yelp of, "DID YOU JUST GROPE ME?" There was the sound of yelling and a small fight as a Norwegian boy walked out, dragging a Danish girl by her tie.

"The next time you force us into a closet, make sure it isn't with _her._ " The Norwegian gave the girl a glare of death.

"Ack. Ch- A- I-I'm s-o-orry. I need air to live!" The Dane struggled to escape. The Norwegian dropped her tie as the Dane gasped for breath.

A boy with brown-red hair and a Romano curl slipped out of the closet next, "Jesus Christ, how many of us did you fit in there!?"

"Six?" The next person, another guy, informed them. His hair was roughly the same color, if not a few shades darker, than the person before him. He wore a goofy grin and he had an Italy curl.

The one with the Romano curl gave him a look that clearly said 'I'm done with your bullsh*t.'

Tokyo sighed, seeing the Nations' looks. This was going to take a lot of explaining. "That's Beijing," she pointed to the first girl, "The capital of China. Then there's Oslo and Copenhagen, the capitals of Norway and Denmark, respectively. Then there's Naples, the largest city in Southern Italy. Finally, there's Rome, the capital of Italy."

Germany looked broken. "There's five of them now…"

"Yep~!" Rome smiled brightly. The scary part, now that Germany and Rome were standing on even ground, Rome appeared to actually be taller. Germany looked slightly confused and broken over the fact that he had to look up to make eye contact with an Italian.

"Yeah, welp, anyways, your secret is blown, Nations. Every nation has a living capital. America has states and a capital. Canada has the…um… Providences and Territories and two capitals. Quebec and Ottawa fight like cats and dogs."

Just then, a girl with shoulder length, curly/wavy, chocolate brown hair with a Canada curl stuck her head into the room, "I heard my nnnnnnnnnn." She trailed off, noticing the nations. "Haha, nope," She turned around and left.

"No getting out of this, Ottawa!" Tokyo yelled.

Ottawa let out a soft sigh as she reentered the room. "I just wanted to ask why Florida pinned down London after a slap-fight on the front lawn, but I guess they answered my question. Oh, and Texas?"

"Yes?"

"Florida wanted your help tying her up. Apparently she doesn't have any rope on her and knowledge of any good nots,"

Texas perked up, "Yes, Sir!" He raced from the room. A long, awkward silence filled the room.

"Breakin' the silence~," Alaska chirped, which earned him a smack from Wisconsin.

"Aaaanyways…" Wisconsin shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I guess… do you wanna come over for dinner? You could bring some of the other nations and their capitals capitals and we could-"

"We're baaaaaaaaaack!" Florida interrupted, dragging a tied up London behind her.

"…Get to know each other…" Wisconsin finished.

"I don't wanna go back home!" London wailed, "Edinburgh is mean, Cardiff is crazy, and Belfast is scary!"

"I support the idea of dinner!" Alaska chirped.

"All in favor say 'aye'!" Tokyo yelled.

"Aye!" Copenhagen, Tokyo, Rome, Florida, Alaska, Nevada, and Madison yelled.

"We're not getting out of this, are we?" England whispered.

"Nope," America sighed.


End file.
